


Short Story: The Ninja Robinhoods

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/M, Gag, Ninja, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Another one of my SS series, want to see more or learn their fates? Comment below! I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Comments: 1





	Short Story: The Ninja Robinhoods

In the heart of a vast and wealthy Asian nation, the rich looked down on the poor and ruled with evil intentions and ruthless tactics, often leaving the poor broke and barely able to live. From the common people’s despair and plight, five courageous female ninja rose up and began to strike back at the rich, stealing from them and giving their riches secretly back to those who struggled to live daily. However, the more the five struck back, the more the rich began to despise them, and form plans to forever take care of the five ninja robinhoods. 

On the outskirts of the capital in the small home of Ayami who was a secret collaborator of the five heroes, Ayami was preparing the nightly meal or rather breakfast for the ninja. Which the five heroes slept in a secret room below her home while on the outside of the home, the lords and rulers who were angry at the ninjas had their men gather around it to finally put a stop to them upon learning of the hideout. 

"So, you really think that information is good?" the Captain of the soliders remarked as an information runner behind him nodded. 

"Yes! Travelers who often walk past here state they see lots of women around here in the very early morning and sometimes late evening doing odd things!" he swore as the captain nodded. 

"Well, thankfully we have the good law of Seize and Take without reason on our side if this does happen to go wrong. Everyone! Get in position, spread a net out far as possible, in case there is tunnels for these ninja rats to run away in!" he ordered as soldiers began to spread throughout the land. "Your turn..." he muttered turning to an old man who nodded. 

"Heheehhaah! Leave it to me!" he said hobbling up to the house while Ayami was inside, cooking a very large meal, more than what she could ever eat by herself as she wore a pink cheongsam outfit with white tabi socks. 

"Ahh, nearly done!" she said tasting the soup of the night. "Getting to be dusk out, better figure out how to wake those laze bums up..." She remarked before becoming startled as a knock came at her door. "Wha?!" she gasped glancing at it, she was nowhere good as the others, but always knew if someone approached her home. "Hrnn..." she narrowed her eyes as she grasped a nearby kitchen knife and approached the door cautiously. 

"Who is it?" she called out as the old man kindly replied. 

"Excuse the disruption, but I'm lost and need directions!" he called out, his weaken voice putting Ayame at ease as she soon put the knife down and opened her door to see the old man. "Ahh, madam, please excuse me in bothering you so late, but could you point me in the direction of the local fishing pond? I like to catch some dinner while there is light," he requested while holding up a map. 

"Ahh, well you're not too far, you just need to go here," Ayame said while pointing to a spot on the map which on either side of the outside part of door wall were two men. Which one of them was holding rope and the other holding a reinforced bit gag and both were waiting for Ayame to be lured into their trap. 

"I'm sorry, these old eyes can't see in the shade, please show me in the sun..." he asked stepping away as Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes while quickly slipping on her sandals. 

"Fine, step over here and-" she began to say while stepping outside, the moment she did the man to her left threw the rope over her arms and tightening it, pinning her arms to her side. Which left her mouth wide open in shock while the other man easily wedged the bit gag between her teeth and knotted the dangling ropes ends behind her head. "MFMFPF!" she cried out as she was quickly pinned to the ground by the two, which her body was further bound with more rope. “Mrrhrhgngm! MRMRMRRRRMMM!” 

"Kekekkehaha! Sorry miss, just doing my job!" the old man said as she glared upward at the old man as several soldiers rushed into her house and instantly began to ransack it. 

"Be quiet as you search! Don't alert those ninja bandits!" the Captain said walking up to Ayame who glared up at him. 

"MPHPMMM!" she cried out at him as the Captain glanced into her home, seeing the large meal being prepared. 

"My my, that is a large meal you are preparing, expecting guests or have company hidden somewhere?" he asked smirking at her as she soon glanced away as her wrists were now tightly bound, along with her thighs, knees and ankles. "If you are hiding them, we will find-" he began to say before someone cried out. 

"Captain!" a solider said hurrying out. "Under some storage pots we found a ladder leading to a room below!" 

"Ooooh?" he said curiously as Ayame now began to sweat and tried to struggle, but the two men that bound and gagged her kept her pinned. "You two, go investigate! Be wary of traps!" the Captain ordered his nearby strike team as two dark dressed men nodded and hurried into the home, making their way down the ladder. 

"Mrprhr rmrmrphrp nrnrmmm!" Ayami cried out as she kept struggling helplessly under the men who restrained her. 

"We're done with her, take her to the wagon! She will be found guilty of harboring fugitives!" he ordered as Ayame let out a loud gagged cry before a wet drugged cloth was held over her face. "MRPMR?!" she cried out as a sweet scent poured into her body, instantly her body began to numb and her eye lids growing heavy. "Nnrrmrmm..." she moaned out as she soon passed out into their hold. 

As they carried her to an awaiting cart, the two men who went down the ladder made it to the bottom and looked into a wide dimly lit room. Adjusting to the light, they saw four females asleep around a table which several tools that have been spotted at previous attack locations lining the wall. Retreating quietly, the men appeared back up on top to give their report. 

"Sir! We found four women sleeping at the bottom! And there are weapons they have been using all over the place!" they said as the Captain chuckled. 

"Perfect, eight of our best get down there and capture them quickly!" he ordered as his best men hurried into the home and began to lower themselves down the ladder. Once at the bottom the men silenced their breathing and kicked off their sandals and walked silently to each female. 

Each man hovered over each female, joined by another to assist them in holding them down, much like Ayame's capture one held rope while the other held a bit gag as they slowly pulled the sheets from the sleeping women's bodies. Each of the ninja were revealed wearing a dark mask over their faces that clung skintight with white bandages wrapping tightly over their chests and tight dark shorts and with quickly work they moved to bind all four of them. 

"What?!" the women cried out waking up to seeing their wrists being bound and as they opened their mouths to cry out to the other, they were quickly gagged, the bit gag shoving their masks into their mouth some for an effective gag. "Nrnnrrmrm!" they all cried and squirmed, unaware of what was going on. Which in the midst of the struggle, out of one of the nearby tunnels came the fifth member back from training clad in a black ninja grab with metal plates over her arms and legs with a thick covering face mask that showed her face outline.

'Hey guys, time to-" she began to say, only to walk in on the situation of her teammates and friends being restrained. 

"RRRMRPH!" they all cried out at her. 

"GRAB HER!" the men ordered as two of the backups ran forward to grab the fifth ninja, who went dashing out the same tunnel she appeared in.

"How did they find us? What did they do to Ayame?" the ninja thought as Ayame was her twin sister and ran as fast as she could in hopes of saving her. She soon burst out of the tunnel from a hole at the edge of the nearby woods. 

"Now where-" the ninja began to say before being grabbed roughly from behind, two scouts that had seen her go into the hole waited for her return as they quickly looped rope over her upper chest and arms, pulling on it tightly as the other man forced and wedged the bit gag into her mouth, against her face mask forcing some of it into her mouth while creating a tight tug on her face. "MRPRMRP!" 

"Heheheh! You ninja are in for it now!" the men chuckled as they tightly cinched rope over her wrists and ankles. Adding more around her thighs and shins for extra measure. "Up you go!" one said lifting the ninja by her upper body as the other grabbed her by her legs, the two of them carrying her off. 

"Nrnrnrmrm! Mrmrphr mrmr hrphrmmm!" she cried out, while thrashing madly between them, it wasn't long before they were back at Ayame's home. As they watched the last of the guards carry a knocked-out ninja into the cart, where the four of them and Ayame slept peacefully in a drugged state, all of them gagged with bit gags and tightly restrained with rope. 

"Ahhh, that must be the fifth one!" the Captain cried happily. 

"Yes sir! Saw her dive into a hole and waited for her to come back out and nabbed her as she did!" the guards happily said. 

"Excellent work! Our lord will be pleased, most pleased" the Captain chuckled as he motion with his hand, one of the men approaching and leveling a chloroform cloth towards the ninja's face. 

"NNRRRMRM!" the ninja cried out but could do nothing as her face was smothered with it. "Mmmphpmmmmm..." she moaned out as her eyes became heavy, her movement sluggish as she breathed in. The last thing she saw was being heaved into the cart joining her friends and sister as she soon passed out. 

"Onward to justice for this lot!" the Captain ordered as they burned down the house and made their way back to the city with the fugitives. With the day ending as a mission complete for them and an unknown fate for the captured heroes. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my SS series, want to see more or learn their fates? Comment below! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
